<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Weeks by nychus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222424">Two Weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus'>nychus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed with Noctis always taking him for granted, Ignis jumps on an opportunity to attend a meeting in Altissia for two weeks. When he returns, he's told Noctis won't let anyone in his apartment and he worries the impromptu trip may have caused more harm than good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The council meeting had concluded and Ignis nervously followed after King Regis to have a quick word with him.</p>
<p>“Majesty,” he called, hoping it was loud enough to be heard but not something that sounded demanding.</p>
<p>Regis stopped and turned to look at Ignis. Before the young man could say anything, Regis spoke. “What has my son done?”</p>
<p>It shouldn’t have been shocking that Regis would immediately assume that Noctis had done something since there is nothing else that Ignis has to discuss with the king. Instead of trying to demure, Ignis sighed, “Nothing, Your Majesty. Absolutely nothing. I know that I am to blame because he relies too heavily on me. I need to step back and I suppose I just want you to be aware in case he says something.”</p>
<p>The king nodded. It was a slow nod, one that made it seem like he was thinking. Just before Ignis was going to thank him for his time, Regis spoke again. “As you are aware, we have a delegation heading to Altissia tomorrow to work on some trade deals.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“One of the members had to back out due to a family emergency, leaving an open space that we hadn’t decided if we wanted to fill. It is very last minute, but would you like to go with them? I think it would be good for you to see the processes of negotiations and give you a little break from Noctis.”</p>
<p>“I would love to, sir,” Ignis answered earnestly. It would be a bit of a scramble to get everything he needed to do done before leaving, but he would work it out. This was such a big opportunity for him and could help him immensely in his studies.</p>
<p>Regis smiled. “Excellent. I will have Lawrence send you all the necessary materials. We’ll also work with your supervisor to be sure anything you are currently working on is covered, and we will find someone to fill in for your assigned duties for Noctis.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir. Thank you,” Ignis had to stop himself from being overly grateful to his king ending with one more “thank you” and a “good bye” before heading to his office to prepare for tomorrow’s departure.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Upon arriving at Noctis’s apartment, he wasn’t shocked to see the mess that had accumulated in a little under twenty-four hours (school bag tossed on the floor, uniform jacket and tie slung over a chair, candy wrappers littering the floor). He also wasn’t shocked to see his prince having a heated conversation with the television screen. Ignis didn’t know whether it was a person he was yelling at or just the pixels on the screen, but he didn’t care.</p>
<p>He stood at the entrance of the great room for some time, wondering if Noctis would ever acknowledge him. When he didn’t, Ignis stepped in so that he could drop the notes from the day’s meeting on the table. He then went to check the kitchen to be sure there was some leftovers as he didn’t have time to make anything; he needed to get home and pack. Fortunately, there were a couple of plated dinners in the refrigerator, which meant Noctis wouldn’t starve for at least two nights.</p>
<p>“Noct,” Ignis said loudly. When that didn’t get any attention, he said “Highness,” even louder.</p>
<p>The roll of the eyes and the exaggerated sigh told Ignis he had been heard. Noctis pulled his headphones off of one ear, said “What?” and kept on playing.</p>
<p>“I have the notes from today’s meeting. They are on the table. Be sure to look at them and provide at least one comment to go back to the council.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis answered. That was immediately followed by a quieter, “Astrals, how is this guy so strong?”</p>
<p>“I cannot stay to go over the notes or fix dinner.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. YES!”</p>
<p>“I’m leaving for Altissia in the morning and need to pack.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be gone for two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, YES! YES! FINALLY! DIE YOU ASSHOLE! YEAH!”</p>
<p>Noctis jumped from his seat on the couch and raised a fist into the air in victory. In his excitement, he cheered and immediately pulled out his phone to text Prompto.</p>
<p>Ignis sighed. “I’ll see you in two weeks.” When Noctis gave no indication that he had heard Ignis, Ignis thought about trying to get through; but what did it matter? With one last look at Noctis, Ignis turned and left the apartment. He wondered if the prince even knew he was there.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Noctis entered his apartment fuming. Where the hell was Ignis? Ignis always picked him up on rainy days. Always! But he was nowhere to be found when he and Prompto exited the school. Thinking he was stuck in traffic, Noctis opted to wait but his adviser never came. It would be the one day that he managed to forget his phone in the apartment because he’d woken up late and had to scramble to get to school on time.</p>
<p>Soaked to the bone and angry, Noctis grabbed his phone, expecting an apology text from Ignis. Something like “I’m sorry I’m in a meeting, I can’t come get you” but there wasn’t anything from him. A couple of texts from Prompto, one from Gladio, but nothing from Ignis.</p>
<p>He quickly tapped to call Ignis and was ready to yell at him for forgetting to come get him.</p>
<p>“Highness?”</p>
<p>“Where the hell are you?” Noctis asked.</p>
<p>“Longwythe.”</p>
<p>“Where’s that?” Anger was quickly becoming confusion. He knew of the town Longwythe outside the wall, but there was no way Ignis would be there.</p>
<p>“It’s the only town, and thus the only hotel, between Insomnia and Galdin Quay. We’ve stopped here for the night.”</p>
<p>Now he was really confused. “Why are you going to Galdin?”</p>
<p>The classic Ignis sigh came through the phone and Noctis was pretty sure that Ignis was pinching the bridge of his nose. “As I told you last night, I am going to Altissia. I was asked to join the delegation when one of the members had to back out at the last minute.”</p>
<p>“What?” Noctis thought back on the night before. He remembered that Ignis had come by but he definitely didn’t say anything about going away…did he? “When will you be back?”</p>
<p>“Two weeks. Don’t worry, a junior councilwoman is taking over my duties while I’m away. She will take notes for you at council meetings, make sure your schedule stays manageable, and other such responsibilities.”</p>
<p>“Well, she screwed up.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“She didn’t pick me up from school. It’s raining like cats and dogs out there. I had to walk home!”</p>
<p>“Noctis, she’s taking over my official duties. The ones assigned to me per my contract with the royal family. I will not ask her or anyone to do any more than that.”</p>
<p>“But…picking me up is one of your duties.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” Ignis said, once again probably pinching the bridge of his nose again. “Picking you up from school, coming to your apartment to be sure you’re fed and aren’t being buried in your own filth, even taking the time to go over the council notes with you, none of that is part of my official duties.”</p>
<p>Noctis sank to the floor and asked in a small voice, “Then…then why do you do them?”</p>
<p>“Because you are my friend and I care about you, but I cannot ask someone else to do those things.”</p>
<p>Before Noctis could think of a way to respond to that, he heard someone calling for Ignis. “Apologies, Highness, but we are going to dinner. I’ll see you in two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, bye,” Noctis replied and the phone went dead.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what just happened, but Noctis knew that he suddenly felt like a complete ass. Because of that, he sat on the floor in his entryway, still in his rain-soaked clothes, staring at nothing for quite some time.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>The two weeks in Altissia were amazing. Not only was the city beautiful, with some of the most delicious food he’d ever tasted, Ignis also learned a lot. Everyone was a little wary to have him join the talks, both Lucians and Accordans alike, but he quickly proved himself and no one questioned anything after the first day.</p>
<p>He did worry after Noctis and hoped that he was doing alright, but he had next to no time to contact the prince. They were always working. Meetings in the estate, meetings over dinners, meetings on the gondola rides between hotel and estate or dinner. By the time they returned to their rooms for the evening, there was hardly enough energy in anyone to do more than shower and fall into bed just to wake the next morning to do it all again.</p>
<p>There was a lot to discuss and two weeks was too little a time to discuss it in, and so they needed to work in any and all time they could manage. Ignis started an email one night and never had the chance to finish it.</p>
<p>Once they were back on Lucian shores, everyone in the delegation was happy that there were drivers waiting for them. They all spent the majority of the trip home trying to catch up on sleep. The provided drivers even drove through the night, switching up when needed so that they could return to Insomnia as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>Ignis was exhausted by the time the cars pulled into the underground parking of the Citadel. It was only 10 in the morning and all he wanted to do was go home and collapse in his own bed. But, since he was at the Citadel, he decided to run up to drop off anything he could into his office before heading home.</p>
<p>As he waited for the elevator to return to his floor, he heard someone call his name. Glancing over to see Gladio, he wasn’t too surprised whenever Gladio had a look of shock on his face.</p>
<p>“You look like you got run over by a behemoth,” Gladio mused instead of saying hello.</p>
<p>“I feel like it. It has been a long two weeks,” came the reply that was immediately followed by a yawn. “Apologies. How have things been here?”</p>
<p>“Same, I guess,” Gladio shrugged. “Noct’s been a little weird since you left, won’t let anyone into his apartment.”</p>
<p>Ignis frowned.</p>
<p>“That does include the fire department, so nothing has been burned down,” Gladio laughed.</p>
<p>The elevator dinged open and the pair joined the few others in the carriage. They didn’t say anything else until Gladio got to his floor. As he stepped out he told Ignis to get some sleep and Ignis had no qualms about obeying that order.</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>Long naps during the day were always disorienting for Ignis. It took him some time to first remember he had made it home and then he had to figure out exactly what day it was. Fortunately, he hadn’t lost a full day, but it was nearing 18:00, which meant he had slept for nearly seven hours.</p>
<p>It took some time to convince himself to get up, promising himself he’d feel better after a shower. Which he did. Now that the funk of traveling was well off his body and he could dress in more comfortable clothing, he did feel much better. He started on laundry and put away various things he had packed. It was only once he placed his clothing in the dryer, did Ignis decide he’d go see Noctis. Gladio had said he wasn’t allowing anyone in, but maybe he’d make an exception.</p>
<p>He carefully gathered the box of fishing lures he’d purchased and left his apartment. The evening was warm with a nice breeze and so Ignis decided to walk the few blocks to Noctis’s instead of drive. He nodded hello to the security man at the door before heading up to the correct floor.</p>
<p>What greeted him upon the opening of the elevator was the smell of something cooking. It was faint as far down the hall as he was, but the closer Ignis got to Noctis’s apartment, the stronger the smell was. It smelled good, whatever it was. Curious, Ignis knocked on the door, unwilling to step inside unannounced if Noctis didn’t want anyone around.</p>
<p>There was no answer. Not a “go away” or an “I’m busy,” just silence. He wouldn’t pry, as much as he wanted to. Instead, he placed the box on the floor next to the door and headed back towards the elevator. On the way, he pulled out his phone to text Noctis.</p>
<p><b>IS:</b> There is a box outside your door. Whatever is cooking smells really good.</p>
<p>The elevator hadn’t gone anywhere after he left it and so it opened almost immediately upon him hitting the down button. He stepped inside and turned to hit the lobby button, but stopped when he saw the door to Noctis’s apartment open.</p>
<p>“Ignis!” the prince called and Ignis couldn’t help but smile. The elevator doors started closing, but since he hadn’t pushed another button, he just stuck his hand out to stop the doors from shutting. He stepped out just in time for Noctis to reach the end of the hall and skid to a stop. “When did you get home?”</p>
<p>“This morning, although it might as well have been an hour ago as I got in a full night’s sleep since then.”</p>
<p>“You slept during the day? I can’t believe it.”</p>
<p>“It was a grueling two weeks,” Ignis explained, stopping briefly to pick up the box he’d left on the floor while Noctis opened the door, “and while we did a lot of good work and I learned quite a lot, I have no desire to repeat the experience anytime soon.”</p>
<p>Ignis handed the box to Noctis and as he started to remove his shoes, he asked, “Should you be watching the stove?”</p>
<p>“Naw, it’s simmering,” Noctis said, blushing a little. “Timer will go off when I need to check on it again.”</p>
<p>Unable to contain his curiosity, Ignis walked into the kitchen to see what Noctis was making. “Apricot chicken?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s my second attempt. I kind of screwed up the first one, not turning the heat down enough and all the juice simmered away.”</p>
<p>“Apricots go in after the timer goes off?” Ignis looked at the timer on the stove and saw there was less than five minutes left.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Add the apricots for the last ten minutes and then serve over rice.”</p>
<p>“No greens?”</p>
<p>“Uh…” Noctis’s blush increased spectacularly and Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey! I’m trying!”</p>
<p>“I’ll find some vegetable you like, I swear to it,” Ignis chuckled. “What else have you made?”</p>
<p>The next five minutes were of Noctis showing Ignis the various types of dishes he had attempted. He had a folder full of recipes he had printed off the internet and they were separated into three piles. One pile was of those he hadn’t tried yet, one was those he liked, and one was those he didn’t. Most were in the pile of untested recipes. The other two had enough recipes to account for a new dish every other day or so.</p>
<p>“I kind of felt like an ass when you said all these things you do for me is not because it’s your job,” Noctis explained after a few moments of silence as he stirred the apricots in. “I dunno, I guess somewhere down the line I thought that you weren’t really my friend anymore, just one more person on Dad’s payroll.”</p>
<p>“Noct…”</p>
<p>“I know, dumb,” Noctis chuckled nervously and refusing to look Ignis in the eye. “I think it was easier to think that way because we never got to hang out anymore like we did as kids. I get it, we’re growing and getting more responsibilities, but I missed us and I thought you didn’t. Anyway, after you said those things, I realized how much I sucked and how much I needed to improve myself. So…yeah.”</p>
<p>It hurt hearing Noctis say those things because he had never meant to make him think that he didn’t miss him, but… “I think I started pulling away from you when Prompto entered your life.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Noctis looked up at him in horror.</p>
<p>“He’s been so good for you,” Ignis assured, “and you have helped each other in many different ways. It’s only natural that you would want to hang around someone that had no connection to the crown. I guess I became jealous that he could be that person and I felt that I could only ever be an adviser to you and never a friend.” Noctis opened his mouth to say something, but Ignis stopped him. “I suppose that means we were both pretty dumb.”</p>
<p>With a little laugh, Noctis said, “Yeah, I guess so. Will you stay for dinner? Tell me what you think and how I can improve?”</p>
<p>“I would be delighted to join you.”</p>
<p>By the time the chicken was finished, Ignis had already gotten the table set, complete with plated rice and a soda for Noctis and some water for himself. The prince waited anxiously for Ignis to take the first bite and gave a sigh of relief when Ignis swallowed it without making a face. Satisfied, Noctis took his first bite and Ignis watched as he grinned at his accomplishment.</p>
<p>“Not bad!” Noctis declared. “Any suggestions?”</p>
<p>“Greens,” Ignis pointed out, which earned him a stuck-out tongue, “but maybe a different wine, a sweeter one I think would work better. Marsala perhaps.”</p>
<p>Noctis frowned, “Recipe called for white wine, so I got some cooking wine at the store.”</p>
<p>“One of the joys of cooking is figuring out ways you can improve it,” Ignis smiled. “Next time you want to make this, try the Marsala, see if there is improvement.”</p>
<p>The rest of dinner was spent with Noctis asking Ignis all about Altissia and was sad that he didn’t really get to sightsee. What was the point of going to a beautiful city on water if all you saw were restaurants and the secretary’s estate? Ignis joked that Noctis should go next time so that he could spend all day fishing while staying away from the boring meetings.</p>
<p>Speaking of fishing, Ignis stood to put their plates in the sink and grabbed the box he had brought for Noctis. It was a cherry wood box about the size of a shoebox that had intricate fish patterns carved into it. Upon opening it, Noctis saw several beautiful lures arranged carefully within a velvet cushion.</p>
<p>“Woah, Specs, this is amazing! It must of cost a fortune!”</p>
<p>Ignis shrugged, “We were walking towards a restaurant and I happened to spy it in the shop window. It just seemed like it was something you should have. I excused myself to purchase it and met with everyone later.</p>
<p>“Besides,” Ignis looked away from Noctis, “I felt bad about leaving you suddenly as I did. I know it doesn’t make up for the abruptness of my departure, but I hope it shows that you are never far from my thoughts.”</p>
<p>He chanced to look back up at Noctis, to see the young man had a light blush dusting his cheeks. Ignis thought he might look somewhat the same, but was pleased that Noctis seemed happy with the thought.</p>
<p>The night ended with the pair relaxing on the couch, watching movies, until Noctis needed to head to bed. It was a school night after all. As Ignis was slipping his shoes back on, Noctis asked if he would come back tomorrow so they could try another recipe. Ignis happily agreed.</p>
<p>It became normal for Ignis and Noctis to cook together on any days that Noctis was able to return from school immediately – no after school commitments, training, or work – and Ignis always made sure his schedule was open for those days. They tried new recipes and improved old ones (Marsala was the way to go with the apricot chicken). They even started baking, even though Ignis refused to let Noctis attempt the tarts with him. That was his project.</p>
<p>And, if one day, Ignis accidently got some cake batter on his cheek and Noctis’s instinct was to lick if off; one could hardly fault Ignis for grabbing Noctis’s face to kiss him if only to silence the stuttered apologies exiting the prince’s mouth. It was a simple Galahdian Chocolate Cake, but it immediately became their favorite, even to the point of being the flavor of their wedding cake several years later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While writing, I needed something that simmered and the first thing that came to mind was the mentioned apricot chicken. When I looked up the recipe online just for a quick reference, I was surprised at how different my mom's recipe is to what shows up immediately (onion soup? What?). Anyway, I then asked her what wine she uses because hers always comes out better/sweeter than mine and thus Ignis's suggestion of Marsala was born.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>